Montrer les crocs
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Beast Boy toisait Robin, le cou tendu, le museau froncé, les épaules crispées. Malgré sa stature nerveuse et ciselée, une violente aura d'agressivité à peine contenue irradiait de son attitude de prédateur échauffé. Face à lui, aussi impassible qu'une statue, l'élève de Batman avait hérité de son regard pénétrant, et renvoyait un éclair aiguisé vers ces prunelles fauves.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente une histoire pouvant s'intercaler sans mal dans les premières saisons de la série de 2003. Il n'y a cependant pas de spoilers. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Montrer les crocs**

Les yeux fixés au sol, comptant lentement les secondes selon le rythme de sa respiration, Robin s'appliquait à mobiliser chacune de ses fibres dans la figure difficile qu'il exécutait. Les anneaux de gymnastique oscillaient dangereusement entre ses mains crispées qui retransmettaient chacune des trémulations de ses muscles au supplice, le contraignant à développer un surcroit de force pour se stabiliser. Le temps réglementaire écoulé, il abandonna souplement son gainage et son corps nerveux se balança sur un arc de cercle à la trajectoire maîtrisée. Reposant quelques minutes ses bras sur des figures plus simples, le jeune homme prit la peine de décrocher un regard agacé à l'horloge suspendue au mur. La matinée était bien avancée, et il manquait toujours un Titan à l'appel dans la salle d'entrainement.

Réprimant un grincement de dents, l'athlète se laissa retomber à la verticale, suspendu par les doigts aux anneaux au-dessus de sa tête, amortissant par habitude le choc sur ses épaules endolories. Prenant une grande inspiration ressemblant étrangement à un soupir irrité, il hissa son corps jusqu'à maintenir ses bras en équerre, comme crucifié à mi-chemin entre ciel et terre. La figure, particulièrement ardue, avait le défaut d'être dangereuse pour ses articulations, mais c'était précisément ce genre de prouesse de cirque qui lui permettait de se défouler.

Poursuivant mécaniquement un enchaînement bien rodé, Robin promena son attention scrutatrice sur la salle. Non loin de lui, Cyborg ahanait de sa voix rauque, soutenant de toute son imposante stature les poids que Starfire installait sur sa machine. La jeune tamaranienne avait volontiers abandonné son exercice de tir pour aider son ami dans son entrainement et, malgré sa frêle stature, maniait sans difficulté les imposantes haltères de plusieurs centaines de kilos, encourageant de sa voix chantante son camarade qui ruisselait de sueur. A l'autre bout de la salle, loin du bruit et de l'odeur rance de la transpiration, Raven méditait, lévitant à un demi-mètre du sol, psalmodiant une litanie entêtante. Le halo de lumière sombre qui l'entourait semblait la couper de cette réalité, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa personnalité distante et impassible pourtant, lorsque Starfire laissa échapper par maladresse un poids qui menaçait d'emporter le plancher sous le choc, la main blafarde de la jeune démone se détendit aussitôt. Récitant d'une voix incisive sa formule habituelle, elle nimba de sa magie l'haltère dévastatrice, l'arrêtant nette dans sa chute avant de la reposer délicatement à sa place. Elle répondit d'un bref signe de tête aux remerciements chaleureux de son amie rousse, et sans avoir pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux de toute la manœuvre, elle se replongea dans sa contemplation intérieure.

Cependant, Raven elle-même sursauta lorsque Robin retomba bruyamment sur ses pieds. Tous avaient évidemment noté l'agacement croissant de leur chef et tous en connaissait évidemment la cause. Tout au plus avaient-il soigneusement évité d'attirer son attention, peu enclins à recevoir les foudres qu'ils sentaient s'amasser derrière son masque froncé.

\- Ca suffit, je vais le chercher, jeta-t-il à la cantonade, suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent distinctement.

Sentant que cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait plus temporiser, Starfire n'intervint pas. Elle connaissait l'exactitude de Robin quant aux entrainements, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à calmer son irritation dans la matinée. Elle le suivit anxieusement des yeux quitter la salle d'un pas rapide, avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Beast Boy manquait son réveil, mais jamais il n'avait raté un entrainement complet. D'ordinaire, il arrivait essoufflé d'avoir couru au saut du lit, s'excusant platement avant de se diriger vers les tapis de course la queue entre les jambes. Ces incidents étaient plutôt rares, mais encore trop fréquents aux yeux du jeune protégé de Batman, habitué à une discipline rigoureuse.

Traversant les couloirs d'un pas vifs, le jeune homme ruminait en pestant. Il connaissait la bonne volonté de Beast Boy qui souhaitait par-dessus tout être à la hauteur de son équipe, mais il constatait que son manque de sérieux et parfois de maturité le poussait quelques fois à dépasser les bornes. Il excusait volontiers ses petites pannes de réveil quand elles restaient anecdotiques, mais cette fois il dépassait les bornes.

Il se planta enfin devant la porte de la chambre de son compagnon avant d'y toquer sèchement. Irrité de ne recevoir aucune réponse, il répéta l'opération, avant de demander fermement la permission d'entrer. L'oreille tendue, il traquait le moindre indice qui pouvait indiquer la présence de Beast Boy, mais il acquit bientôt la certitude qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit tout de même la porte pour s'en assurer, dévoilant un capharnaüm qui tenait à la fois de la caverne d'adolescent et de l'antre de ménagerie. Les multiples vêtements qui trainaient au sol étaient couverts de poils et de plumes, parsemés de paquets de gâteaux et autres chips. Sous la charpente du lit-mezzanine, un nid d'hirondelles était logé, niché au-dessus d'un vaste coussin turc où une couverture formait un cocon douillet. Dans cet écrin de confort, un ou deux perchoirs marqués de traces de serres pointues étaient suspendus au-dessus d'une pile précaire de comic books. Au sommet de l'armoire, une plateforme renforcée à laquelle aboutissait un arbre à chat avait été aménagée pour supporter le poids d'un félin : on pouvait y apercevoir une console portable ainsi qu'un vieux roman chiffonné par les relectures. Les dernières senteurs lourdes et viciées de la nuit étaient chassées par un air pur et vivifiant qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte où voltigeait un fin duvet d'oiseau : tout au plus un léger fumet de fauve restait prisonnier d'une pyramide de chaussettes sales.

Déçu de ne pouvoir accorder l'excuse du sommeil à son acolyte, Robin entreprit une recherche méticuleuse à travers leur repaire. Son premier instinct le conduisit à la salle commune où s'ouvrait une cuisine ouverte : sans surprise, son objectif s'y trouvait, le nez dans le frigidaire. Avec une grande inspiration irritée, il l'interpella depuis le seuil de la pièce.

\- Beast Boy, on ne t'a pas vu à l'entrainement, ce matin.

Sursautant tel un chat pris la main dans le sac, les contours du jeune homme se brouillèrent un instant, comme sur le point de se transformer en souris et de filer ventre à terre. Cependant, il se releva précipitamment d'un air confus, une bouteille de lait végétal à la main. Robin poussa un soupir dédaigneux devant sa tenue : la casquette sur les oreilles, il arborait l'énorme paire de lunettes noires dont il affublait ses lendemains de soirées difficiles. L'animal porta précipitamment une main à son accessoire, vérifiant qu'il tenait bien d'aplomb sur son nez retroussé.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tous les Titans y sont attendus, poursuivit Robin, appuyant ses mots.

Evaluant rapidement la situation d'un œil fébrile, Beast Boy comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Il avait volontairement esquivé ce tête à tête depuis l'aurore, mais à présent qu'il était acculé, il fallait prendre son parti et faire face. Il haussa les épaules en attrapant un verre à sa portée, à la grande surprise de son meneur.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas réussi me lever ce matin, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu venir à ton réveil, siffla l'autre. Ne serait-ce que pour prévenir, et t'excuser.

\- Ca va, je viens de sortir du lit !

L'acrobate s'approcha, contournant l'ilot central de la cuisine pour faire face à son camarade. Celui-ci, l'ignorant avec application, lui tournait le dos en choisissant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit. Le jeune chef croisa les bras, aussi droit que la justice elle-même.

\- C'est un vrai problème, Beast Boy. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et je pense que tu ferais mieux de passer tes nuits à dormir plutôt qu'à t'amuser.

Le bruit sec de la pomme claquant contre le plan de travail ne l'ébranla pas d'un pouce. Le visage contracté de son acolyte se tourna vers lui, le menton en avant, sa mâchoire prognathe et bestiale parfaitement dessinée dans sa colère montante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne jouais plus la nuit.

\- Tu es sorti hier.

\- Je suis allé au cinéma ! C'est aussi interdit dans ton petit règlement, maintenant ? cracha-t-il.

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte automatique retentit derrière eux. Les autres Titans, esquivant soigneusement la chambre de Beast Boy qu'ils pensaient être le théâtre de guerre, cherchaient refuge dans leur salon. La voix forte de Cyborg, riant à une blague de Starfire, mourut aussitôt, mouchée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Du haut de sa taille ramassée, leur ami félin toisait son chef, le cou tendu, le museau froncé, les épaules crispées. Malgré sa stature nerveuse et ciselé, une violente aura d'agressivité à peine contenue irradiait de son attitude de prédateur énervé. Face à lui, aussi impassible qu'une statue, l'élève de Batman avait hérité de son regard pénétrant, et renvoyait un éclair aiguisé vers ces prunelles fauves masquées de verres teintés.

Un léger froncement de ses sourcils d'ébène indiqua que Robin avait remarqué la présence du reste de son équipe. D'ordinaire, il aurait reporté la discussion en privé, mais l'attitude franchement agressive de son vis-à-vis l'avait échauffé : il méritait d'être remis à sa place.

\- Si cela t'empêche de faire notre travail, alors oui, assena-t-il.

Beast Boy leva les yeux au ciel avec dédain, expulsant un soupir désabusé de ses narines dilatées par le mépris.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si l'alarme avait sonné.

\- Les entrainements ne sont pas moins importants que les missions, assena l'autre avec la fluidité d'un adage longuement répété. Ne pas t'entretenir, c'est…

\- … me mettre moi et les autres en danger, je connais la chanson ! acheva l'autre, coupant ostensiblement la parole à son chef.

Robin frissonna. Cette maxime lui venait de sa vie de trapéziste au cirque, où chaque soir la vie de ses parents dépendait de la force de ses poignets. La voir ainsi mâchée entre les crocs prétentieux d'un tire-au-flanc parvint à pincer les lèvres de sa figure de marbre.

\- Pas encore, visiblement, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il faut que tu songes à lever le pied sur tes sorties.

Un instant tétanisé par l'électricité presque palpable qui s'échangeait devant lui, Cyborg se ressaisit à cette phrase et fit un pas en avant.

\- Robin, c'est moi qui avais proposé ce cinéma, intervint-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

\- Merci Cyborg, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton aide.

La réplique, cinglante, le fit sursauter : les mots avaient claqué comme une langue de serpent, franchissant la mâchoire contractée de Beast Boy avec un cynisme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il dévisagea son ami, avant de se retourner vers Starfire, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Raven s'approcha de lui, secouant la tête : ce n'était pas le bon moment pour intervenir entre ces deux-là. Cependant, elle reporta son regard de nuit vers le jeune fauve avec la pénétrance d'une inquisitrice.

Beast Boy finit par renifler dédaigneusement, agacé de ne pouvoir achever cette discussion en tête à tête. Il se détourna avec la superbe d'un lion, se désintéressant totalement de cette proie qui ne méritait pas sa colère.

\- Vous vous prenez vraiment trop au sérieux, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Saisissant le reste de son déjeuner et le tube d'anti-douleurs qui trainait sur la table, il se dirigea vers la porte sans plus accorder un regard à Robin qui le suivait des yeux d'un air renfrogné.

Lorsqu'il passa près du reste de l'équipe, Cyborg esquissa un pas vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son camarade si sombre, et son œil organique laissait filtrer une véritable inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon vieux ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Le fauve ignora ostensiblement sa question il préférait visiblement mettre un terme à cette mascarade et retourner se tapir dans son terrier sans lui adresser la parole. Son ami insista, posant sa main sur cette épaule crispée.

\- Monsieur le chef tente de jouer les médiateurs ? ricana Beast Boy.

L'androïde fronça les sourcils, blessé que son meilleur ami s'attaque ainsi gratuitement à sa corde sensible. Un claquement de langue résonna dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

\- Beast Boy, articula Raven comme un avertissement.

L'intervention laconique de la démone doucha nette les répliques cinglantes qui montaient aux lèvres de part et d'autre dans la salle. Un instant, le tableau resta en suspens, comme figé hors de la réalité, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne le chemin de sa chambre et ne sorte de la salle.

Aussitôt, les autres Titans respirèrent plus librement. Cyborg se dirigea vers le canapé et la console tandis que Starfire rejoignait Robin.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune chef dû prendre quelques instants pour desserrer les dents, les yeux toujours fixé sur la porte, avant d'enfin détourner les yeux et de pousser un soupir las.

\- Il va me rendre dingue. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué. D'habitude, il a au moins l'honneur de s'excuser.

\- Parfois, les gens ont besoin d'extérioriser leur colère, c'est tout. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux le laisser seul tant qu'il sera dans cet état d'esprit, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il a intérêt à se montrer plus conciliant rapidement.

Starfire sourit tristement, bien consciente que son ami n'aimait pas être critiqué sur sa rigueur parfois excessive. Elle lui proposa d'aller à la serre jardiner à ses côtés, mais il déclina poliment, préférant reprendre quelques dossiers en cours : le justicier juvénile noyait volontiers ses problèmes sous le travail.

La jeune femme n'insista pas : elle savait que Robin parviendrait à s'apaiser sans son aide. En revanche, elle tenait à s'assurer que Cyborg n'avait pas trop de difficulté à encaisser la pique de leur acolyte. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et elle voleta gracieusement jusqu'au canapé, où elle s'assit près de son collègue.

Raven, après un regard à la ronde, sortit de la pièce sans mot dire.

**ஐஐஐஐஐ**

La luxuriante serre de Starfire, contrairement à sa propriétaire, présentait l'immense avantage d'être parfaitement silencieuse. Les lourdes coroles chargées de parfums rependaient dans l'atmosphère chaude leur encens capiteux, mêlant les effluves de toutes origines dans cette oasis de verdure au cœur du gris de Jump City. De nombreuses espèces d'arbres et de plantes grasses s'épanouissant le long des murs, transformant la pièce nue et sévère en clairière d'une improbable jungle. Quelques fleurs extraterrestres, ramenées de voyage, apportaient leur touche de mystère. L'épais feuillage assourdissait le murmure de la vie qui régnait dans la Tour, enfermant Raven dans une délicieuse quiétude, si propice à sa méditation.

Devant l'immense biais vitrée qui donnait sur la baie, elle lévitait en lotus au-dessus d'une jardinière de pourpre et d'émeraude. Le soleil d'après-midi inondait sa peau glaciale de sa douce chaleur, aspirant son âme vers le grand espace qui s'étalait à ses pieds, et sa voix rauque et monotone répétait son mantra qui se perdait dans les méandres de la forêt hétérogène qui l'entourait. Ses yeux parme étaient clos, voilés par ses paupières délicates et la grande capuche qui effleurait son nez grec. Ouvrant son esprit aux forces qui coulaient en fleuves tranquilles autour de son être, elle attendait son heure.

Soudain, le battement d'aile rapide d'un colibri frémit dans le courant énergétique dont était baigné la Tour. Suspendant son cantique, Raven focalisa son œil intérieur sur cette minime perturbation qu'elle espérait. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir correctement interprété le flux d'informations dont elle était baignée, la jeune démone déplia ses jambes engourdies avant de se poser délicatement face à la fenêtre. Aussitôt, une aura noire jaillit du plancher, déployant les ailes d'un grand corbeau de ténèbres : le spectre l'étreignit de sa noirceur et, la fondant dans les ombres, lui fit parcourir les quelques étages la séparant du toit.

Elle émergea du sol en silence, rappelant ses obscurs pouvoirs jusque dans le secret de son âme. Le vent du soir claqua dans sa cape, lui tirant un frisson : l'atmosphère fraichissait rapidement en fin de journée. Comme elle s'y attendait, le colibri avait laissé place à Beast Boy, perché tel un oiseau sur le bord de la plateforme face à la mer bordant la cité.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Au son de sa voix grave, le jeune homme sursauta comme un renard débusqué et braqua sur elle un regard médusé. Les lèvres de Raven se détirèrent imperceptiblement en un sourire amusé : si le jeune limier pensait pouvoir se cacher d'elle, il se trompait lourdement. Beast Boy aimait se prélasser, mais il supportait mal de passer une journée enfermé sans prendre le grand air. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'esquive de sa chambre elle n'avait eu qu'à attendre qu'il ronge son frein jusqu'à sa limite. Heureusement, elle ne manquait pas de patience.

Sans attendre la permission, Raven vint s'installer auprès de lui. Elle entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet : elle détestait les détours – et les conversations trop longues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, Beast Boy ?

Son camarade s'était rapidement reprit, sur le qui-vive, enfonçant avec plus de verve ses lunettes sur son museau froncé.

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai juste eu la flemme de me lever pour ce stupide entrainement, grogna le jeune ours avec agressivité.

La jeune fille repoussa d'un signe de la tête cet argument creux.

\- Ca ne marche pas avec moi.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucun reproche. Elle prit le temps de repousser sa capuche sur ses épaules en signe de bonne volonté : elle était venue pour discuter de cœur à cœur. Beast Boy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une fois de plus la couleur fascinante de ses cheveux fins, si noirs qu'ils paraissaient bleus. Son carré plongeant ondula dans la brise alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur la crique. Ses yeux parme semblaient à la fois englober le tableau d'ensemble et en graver chaque menu détail. Son calme habituel de stoïcienne avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Malgré lui, le félin sur ses gardes se détendit quelque peu : néanmoins, la tension qui parcourait encore son corps lui interdisait de s'ouvrir. Il parlait trop, trop souvent parfois, il éprouvait le besoin de se taire. Il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, sa langue sifflerait avec agressivité si par chance sa voix ne tremblait pas lamentablement. Par-dessus tout, il savait que s'il gardait le silence, Raven parlerait encore.

\- Tu es aussi facile à déchiffrer qu'un livre ouvert, reprit-elle sans le regarder, comprenant instinctivement ses besoins. Je ne comprends pas comment ton cinéma peut marcher avec les autres.

C'était une simple constatation, sans moquerie ni accusation. Raven se savait observatrice. Elle considérait cette qualité comme la maigre compensation de sa solitude : après tout, elle pouvait examiner à loisir cette société dont elle était séparée par le gouffre de sa différence. Pourtant, elle ne s'expliquait pas d'être la seule à déchiffrer aussi aisément les mimiques grotesques de Beast Boy : elle n'y attachait pas pourtant une attention particulière, du moins le croyait-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son ami, le scrutant de son regard attentif. Il fixait obstinément l'horizon en silence : ses mâchoires contractées étaient incapables de desserrer ses crocs pour lui répondre. Elle devinait sans peine qu'un débat acharné se tenait dans son esprit, l'empêchant tout à la fois de la fuir ou de l'encourager. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui avant qu'elle ne crève l'abcès, elle leva lentement sa main délicate. Beast Boy eut le mouvement de recul d'un chat méfiant, mais il laissa ses doigts se refermer sur la monture de ses lunettes de soleil. Le singe était las de ses grimaces : il n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de nier. De toute façon, il aurait dû se douter que sa brillante camarade percerait facilement à jour les grimaces simiesques d'un abruti tel que lui.

Raven fit glisser l'accessoire, dévoilant une tâche noirâtre qui s'étalait sur sa pommette gauche. La marque était récente, mariant étrangement le bleu de son hémoglobine coagulée avec le teint d'émeraude du jeune garçon. Son œil gauche, encore légèrement œdématié, était cerné tout autant de fatigue que d'ecchymose.

\- Cela s'est reproduit, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Beast Boy baissa les yeux, honteux, avant d'acquiescer difficilement. Il hésita un instant à repousser sa propre capuche, mais il n'eut pas le courage de dévoiler l'hématome qui cinglait son cou : cela aurait été un autre aveu de sa faiblesse, et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas devant elle. Cependant, il sentait le regard d'améthyste de la jeune fille s'attarder sur ses poignets, où sa manche légèrement retroussée dévoilait une autre ecchymose. La gorge nouée, il tenta de bafouiller quelques explications avant d'abandonner, de guerre lasse. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était que la même comédie qui se répétait.

La veille se tenait au cinéma du centre-ville la grande première d'un film qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. C'est Cyborg qui lui avait proposé la sortie, aussi excité que lui : ils avaient réservé leur place depuis plusieurs semaines. Par malchance, un composant du robot avait rendu l'âme ce jour-là, le clouant à la Tour le temps des réparations. Beast Boy avait tout d'abord résolu de revendre les places, refusant de voir ce chef d'œuvre avant son ami, mais celui-ci l'avait supplié d'y aller pour leur obtenir des autographes. Aucun autre Titan n'était disponible, et bien que Beast Boy rechigne à quitter seul la Tour, il avait sorti sa panoplie complète : casquette, lunette, gant, capuche, autant de boucliers pour le protéger de ce qui l'attendait.

Cela n'avait pas suffi, cela suffisait rarement : on voyait encore trop sa peau verte, cette peau qu'il haïssait.

Il le savait bien, il s'était fait une raison : dès sa transformation, enfant, il avait senti le gouffre se creuser entre lui et l'Humanité. Si certaines personnes le considéraient comme doté d'un don miraculeux, d'autres voyaient en lui une aberration, une erreur de la nature, une espèce de batard entre la race humaine et les vermines dont il pouvait prendre la forme. Ses détracteurs étaient bien sûr moins nombreux, mais plus bruyants. Parfois ce n'étaient plus des caniches hargneux qui aboyaient crânement mais de véritables limiers qui le pistaient et l'attaquaient. Il portait encore à la nuque la marque d'une pierre qui avait bien failli le tuer, lorsque tout jeune encore on avait tenté de le lapider dans un hôtel d'une petite ville du Texas.

Par ailleurs, partout où il s'installait, la même idée venait à tous les adolescents grégaires un peu stupides qui trainaient dans toutes les citées. Cela devenait un jeu de se mesurer à l'homme-bête, de le titiller, de tenter de le pousser à bout, de flirter avec le danger. On voulait mesurer son courage, on voulait le voir se transformer, on voulait battre un Titan. S'il ne se défendait pas, on pouvait le passer à tabac et ensuite s'en vanter auprès des copains. Après tout, quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si sa vie avait la même valeur que celle d'un véritable humain.

La veille, cette même rengaine avait répété sa vieille ritournelle : on l'avait reconnu dans la rue, on l'avait suivi, on l'avait « chamaillé ».

Le récit de cette nuit-là, Raven le lisait dans ces yeux battus et éteints qui peu à peu cessaient de la fuir. Elle comprenait d'instinct, récrivait l'histoire comme si elle avait été témoin de toute la scène. Quand enfin ses bourreaux avaient abandonné Beast Boy inconscient ou presque dans une ruelle, il s'était relevé sans un mot, s'était à nouveau camouflé de son mieux face à cette jungle urbaine puis était rentré à la Tour. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu ? Raven savait que le jeune combattant s'encombrait peu de la douleur il la supportait bien mieux que la plupart des Titans. Ce n'était pas ses plaies qu'il avait pansées de son mieux qui l'avaient tenu éveillé outre la tornade d'émotions qu'elle devinait, il avait passé la nuit à chercher un moyen de cacher la réalité à ses amis.

Depuis la fondation des Titans, Beast Boy avait rapporté ce genre d'incidents deux ou trois fois, mais la jeune démone se doutait qu'il en passait la majorité sous silence. Parfois, elle le remarquait : il était rare que Beast Boy recherche la solitude, et elle en devinait facilement les raisons. Cependant, son agressivité gratuite qui était son seul moyen de se retrancher risquait de lui attirer la rancœur de ses camarades.

\- Tu devrais leur dire, lança-t-elle simplement, brisant enfin le long silence loquace qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Les épaules de Beast Boy, qui commençaient enfin à évacuer leur tension, se secouèrent dans un éclat de rire plus triste encore que son silence.

\- Non, Cyborg s'en voudrait trop de m'avoir laissé sortir seul, répondit-il avec un sourire accablé. Et puis Robin voudrait encore une fois enquêter, et on sait tous les deux que c'est inutile. Même si on arrivait à les trainer au tribunal, il y en a toujours qui recommenceront.

\- Il essaye simplement de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête.

\- Je sais, ça le fait enrager que, sous notre surveillance, ce genre de chose se produise…

\- Que cela t'arrive à toi, coupa Raven.

\- …mais à chaque fois cela n'aboutit à rien, continua-t-il imperturbable, et il se donne tout ce mal pour… enfin, tu sais comment ce genre d'échec l'affecte, acheva-t-il en baissant la voix.

Raven haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que te retrancher derrière tes crocs et te mettre l'ensemble de l'équipe à dos est beaucoup plus sain que de les inquiéter, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Beast Boy baissa la tête qu'il avait tournée vers elle. Toutes les raisons qu'il avait citées étaient véridiques bien sûr, mais un argument plus puissant encore que les autres le maintenait muselé : il crevait de honte.

Aucun autre Titan n'était jamais attaqué en ville lorsqu'il sortait en solitaire. Non seulement l'imposante stature de Cyborg suffisait à décourager les plus téméraires, mais il avait également grandi dans la ville et avait su se faire respecter dès son plus jeune âge. L'aura froide et dérangeante de Raven la prévenait de toutes conversations malvenues. Starfire, qui pourtant était la cible d'un harcèlement de rue soutenu, n'avait jamais rencontré de véritables problèmes, assommant ses prétendants les plus audacieux ou se contentant de s'envoler.

Le plus proche de sa situation était Robin : petit et nerveux comme lui, nouveau venu dans la cité, facilement reconnaissable lorsqu'il se déplaçait en costume. La principale différence entre Beast Boy et le justicier résidait dans leur moyen de défense : bien sûr, Robin n'avait jamais aucun mal à neutraliser ses opposants et à les livrer à la police, mais par-dessus tout il employait des moyens _humains_. Sa maitrise des arts martiaux et son assortiment de gadgets tenaient lieux et place de supers pouvoirs, mais il restait un homme. Beast Boy n'avait pas cette chance.

Il se rappelait douloureusement de la première et unique fois où il avait répliqué. C'était à ses débuts, quand il ne saisissait pas encore les conséquences d'un tel acte. Acculé dans une ruelle par un groupe de dealers qui voulait se divertir, après avoir encaissé les premiers coups il s'était transformé. C'était justement ce que recherchait ses adversaires, pousser la bête de cirque à effectuer son numéro, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver dans cet enfant de dix ans un véritable prédateur. Quelques coups de pattes adroits, quelques griffures –à peine des effleurements- avaient suffi pour mettre la troupe en fuite. Le lendemain, il avait été arrêté par la police locale. Il avait été considéré comme dangereux, incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, incapable de contenir son instinct de bête féroce : bref, une menace pour la société. On rejeta sa plaidoirie pour légitime défense, et malgré son jeune âge, on parlait de détention en prison de haute sécurité. Heureusement, à cette époque ses protecteurs avaient le bras long.

Par la suite, il avait également arrêté de se transformer pour s'échapper. Non seulement la tactique n'était pas toujours efficace, mais il avait conclu que plus il jouerait le jeu de ses opposants, plus ils s'obstineraient. Il attendait donc, subissant sans broncher les coups et les injures, qu'enfin ils se lassent de ne jamais voir l'animal de zoo se transformer. Il ne leur ferait plus ce plaisir.

Incapable de s'enfuir, incapable de se défendre, il faisait un bien piètre Titan.

Le silence était retombé entre les deux jeunes gens. Beast Boy avait parlé longtemps face à une Raven muette, laissant s'écouler les mots qui obscurcissaient son front et son esprit. Cependant, il s'arrêta, inquiet de franchir la frontière ténue de la patience de la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup en l'écoutant aussi longtemps et il ne voulait pas la lasser avec ses pleurnicheries. Il n'osa pas poursuivre sur la pente habituelle de son esprit, à travers le schéma bien creusé de ses pensées cependant, même s'il ne les énonçait pas à voix haute, elles lui virent tout naturellement avec la force de l'habitude.

Il n'était pas à la hauteur. De tous les Titans, il était sans aucun doute le moins fort, le moins intelligent et le moins autonome. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un chef, il perdait ses moyens devant les responsabilités, il handicapait son équipe. Il aimerait faire tellement plus pour aider ses amis, mais il en était incapable. Contrairement à un Cyborg ou à un Robin, il n'avait jamais pu interférer dans le cours des choses, à commencer par la mort de ses parents.

Secouant la tête, il s'extirpa avec lassitude de ces pensées toxiques. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le positif : au moins, Raven avait pris le temps de l'écouter et sa confession avait libéré un poids de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais abordé en détail ces passages à tabac, se contentant de couper court à toute conversation qui s'en approchait de près ou de loin. Il était heureux que son amie ait été assez curieuse pour le pousser à vider son sac et assez patiente pour écouter ses jérémiades. Il n'aurait jamais espéré que la jeune démone lui attache suffisamment d'intérêt pour ce genre de discussion. Elle était si sérieuse, si douée et si solitaire qu'il s'étonnait qu'elle ait accordé autant de son temps libre à un pauvre diable comme lui : tout le monde savait qu'elle préférait le passer seule dans le confort de ses livres ou de sa méditation. Ce trait de personnalité l'agaçait, mais il appréciait d'autant plus quand elle sortait de sa retraite pour ses amis.

La nuit avait étalé son manteau de fraicheur et d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Dans l'atmosphère polluée tremblaient les lumières de la citées, sombre et fascinante à la fois. Dans ses avenues grouillait cette masse grise de personnes toujours pressées qui avalent le bitume à grandes enjambées entre ses immeubles, cette fourmilière repoussante du crime qui frappe dans l'ombre.

Pensivement plongée dans sa contemplation, Raven n'était pas dupe sur les pensées que son ami muselait. Jusqu'à très récemment, elle s'était laissé aveugler par son comportement enthousiaste, persuadée que son humour douteux et sa vantardise constituaient le cœur de sa personnalité. Cependant, après plusieurs mois de cohabitation et d'observation, elle avait été surprise de deviner par d'infimes indices qu'il s'agissait de façades, de protections pour camoufler un profond manque de confiance en soi. Beast Boy était intimement convaincu d'être le pilier défaillant dans l'équipe. Cependant, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Raven se surprenait à admirer son audace, sa persévérance et son sens de l'abnégation. Malgré ses manières parfois un peu maladroites, il débordait de prévenance et de courage, deux qualités qu'elle appréciait à leur juste valeur. Il était un atout précieux pour les Titans, personne ne le contestait –si ce n'était lui-même.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, il lui était impossible de trouver un mot de réconfort qui ne sonne pas terriblement faux. Elle fouillait désespérément son esprit à la recherche d'une citation ou d'une maxime de sagesse qui pourrait l'inspirer. Elle rageait contre sa communication toujours si difficile, contre son esprit toujours si stérile quand il s'agissait de réconforter ses amis. C'était Starfire qui était douée pour trouver les mots justes, pas elle.

Coupant court à ses tent atives, Beast Boy se tourna vers elle : au moins, ses traits tirés de fatigue semblaient plus apaisés.

\- Merci d'être venue m'écouter, fit-il d'un air penaud. Cela fait du bien.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Les autres en feraient tout autant si tu les laissais comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment.

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin que je te le dise, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sentant dans cette phrase plus encore que la marque de la reconnaissance, Raven sentit son esprit se troubler. Elle avait fait si peu, bien que sortir de sa réserve naturelle lui ait demandé un effort conséquent. Pourquoi son ami la regardait-elle avec cette gratitude alors qu'elle n'avait fait que l'écouter en silence ?

Sentant qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, elle rabattit sa capuche et se leva pour se donner contenance.

\- C'est mon tour de patrouille avec Cyborg ce soir, je vais devoir y aller, répondit-elle d'un air qui se voulait dégagé. Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Il esquissa un geste pour la retenir avant de se raviser.

\- S'il te plaît… ne lui dit pas, murmura-t-il simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais tu devrais vraiment lui dire et t'excuser pour ce matin. Il comprendra, tout comme Robin.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Beast Boy la vit hésiter, puis elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais, dans un combat il n'y a pas que la défense et l'attaque. La résilience est une qualité.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier où elle disparut rapidement.

Le jeune animal s'abandonna un long moment à regarder la sortie par laquelle elle s'était dérobée. Malgré lui, il avait des difficultés à détourner sa pensée de la longue discussion qu'il venait d'avoir : bien qu'il ait été presque le seul à prendre la parole, Raven savait être loquace dans son silence. C'était, venant de sa part, une précieuse marque d'affection qu'elle venait de lui accorder, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

S'ébrouant comme un chien sortant d'une longue sieste, il reprit la forme d'un oiseau pour regagner sa chambre discrètement. Atterrissant près de sa bibliothèque, il fouilla un instant avant d'en tirer le livre qu'il cherchait et qu'il utilisait de plus en plus souvent quand il parlait avec Raven : un dictionnaire.

\- Résilience, marmonna-t-il en tournant les pages, elle est marrante mais elle ne peut pas parler comme tout le monde ?

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Je n'ai pas osé qualifier cet OS de Romance car la relation des deux protagonistes y est tellement embryonnaire qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne jamais voir le jour. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
